


To hell and back

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, FakeHaus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is going as planned, expect for the fact that Adam is a bitch about how much money they take, which then causes shit to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To hell and back

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Fluffy angst grovic but in gta verse?
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> Bruce/Adam first kiss? Please and thank you my lovely <3

They were being reckless, feeling like they were on top of the world and all that it takes is one stray bullet for their world to come crashing down around them.

That one stray bullet hits the most important person to Adam.

“Money in the bag, you hit that panic button and you’ll have hell to pay” demanded Adam throwing the bag onto the counter, the woman behind nods and starts filling it with money,

“You too, hey, money now” said Bruce throwing another bag at the other guy behind the counter,

“How long till the vault is open?” asked James,

“At least three minutes, Peakes working hard” replied Lawrence,

“When is he not?” asked James,

“When I’m dealing with your bullshit” replied Matt,

“Get shit on Willems” said Lawrence,

“Spoole how we doing on getting those hostages tied up?” asked Adam,

“Its looking like one of James weird animes” replied Spoole,

“Alright, whats with the negativity towards me” argued James,

“Easy target” said Bruce.

“Me? What about Spoole” asked James,

“Vaults open” said Lawrence,

“Spoole with me, Bruce watch the door and the hostages” said James twisting the door opening and entering, going for the stack in the middle.

“Fucking pick one” said Bruce grabbing the now full of money bag and throwing it over his shoulder,

“Whichever one doesn’t get us hurt” said James,

“Panic button pressed, get the bank tellers to the door, cops in five point seven” said Lawrence, Adams head snapped towards the bank teller's eyes widened in fear, 

“Alright, both out, this way, hands together like you’re praying, I mean if you want to pray, go ahead” said Adam zip tying both of the tellers together and moving them towards the door. Adam then moved towards the vault ignoring James neat piles and scrapping the money in,

“Okay let's be civil about this” said James,

“Nope, we have less than five, bring in the vans, back exit” replied Adam,

“It's blocked up, when you head out the back go straight and jump the fence, we’re in that alleyway” said Lawrence,

“How long on the police?” asked Bruce,

“Looks like they’re going to beat the response time” said Lawrence,

“Reports of a carjacking four blocks from here, and a public dispute that was resolved, two cars in less than two minutes” replied Matt,

“Car one is Lawrence, Spoole and James” said Adam,

“Ew with James?” said Spoole,

“Second car is Matt, me and Bruce” finished Adam.

“Think Joel is going to be pissed we didn’t bring him?” asked Lawrence,

“Only if you tell him” said Adam grabbing the spray can out of his bag and spraying their logo onto the bank wall, 

“You think he won’t notice the logo?” asked James,

“Team one out now” said Bruce, team one

“Spoole carry this” said James,

“I don’t want to carry your shit” replied Spoole pulling his small ap pistol from his waistband,

“Fine, don’t take the twenty thousand” said James,

“Wait, no, don’t leave me behind said Spoole the two of them attempting to climb the fence,

“James” warned Bruce

“I’m helping, I’m helping” said James,

“Police arriving, team two needs out” demanded Matt.

“Still grabbing some money” replied Adam,

“N…. Ad… out” said Matt, his voice coming through the comms as distorted,

“Kovic, we need to get out now” shouted Bruce.

“One more moment” Adam shouted back,

“Kovic!” shouted Bruce, 

“Police, on the ground” shouted an officer,

“Alright alright, I’m going to slowly put my gun onto the ground” replied Bruce,

“Hands the ground” said the officer, Adam slung the bag over his shoulder, and glanced out the door, Bruce slowly lowering his gun to the ground, Adam reloaded before moving quickly out of cover and firing his gun towards the officer who was obviously not expecting him to be there. The officer's gun fired as he was shot, 

“Fuck, I told you so” swore Bruce,

“Tell me later when we’re not in danger” replied Adam, the two making it out the back door, it seemed like there was only one ballsy cop who tried to take them on. The wall was higher than expected but they both made it over, the back of the van open and ready for the two of them, Adam threw two of the bags into the back, Matt took that as a signal to start the car, Adam pulled Bruce in and slammed the doors behind them.

“That wasn’t any regular radio blocker, I think there was another crew listening on the radio” said Matt,

“What like the Fake AH crew?” asked Adam,

“Nah, this was some cheap shit, didn’t take me long to get rid of it but still annoying” replied Matt,

“They didn’t damage our systems?” questioned Adam,

“No” replied Matt.

“Good, even so, we’ve got the money to fix it, eh Bruce?” said Adam with a grin, the older male clenching his side, his breathing laboured. Blood stained hands, fuck, that cop had actually got him.

“Bruce? Woah, hey” said Adam,

“I’m fine, just a small bit of skin torn on the side” replied Bruce,

“One has” said Adam noticing the second bullet wound in Bruce's shoulder that he wasn’t aware of.

“Can I pass out now?” asked Bruce,

“No, you’ve got to stay awake, okay?” said Adam,

“Later” whined Bruce,

“No, hey, hey Bruce, Matt drive faster” demanded Adam,

“Two minute nap” said Bruce blacking out, the younger man swore and placed his hands where the bleeding was, taking over for Bruce who did not look like he was going to be awake for the next few hours. When they arrived back at the safe house it was a shouting for Joel who knew how to fix him up, Joel weaved his medic magic while also swearing at them in what they think was French, none of them pointed it out, not wanting the english version of how fucking dare you not tell me. The feminine man out of the field for at least two weeks due to a very exciting july the fourth. James and Lawrence got the honor of carrying Bruce to the spare room, Joel told Adam that he wouldn’t be awake until later tonight but he refused to leave his side.

“Kovic?” asked the voice at eleven at night,

“Bruce, fuck, I’m so sorry” said Adam his head dropping into his hands,

“Not your fault” replied Bruce

“It is, we could have been out before that cop got to us but I just wanted more and I-” began Adam only to be interrupted,

“Did what I would have done, just stop” said Bruce,

“I’m so sorry” muttered Adam,

“Come here” said Bruce sitting up, a small hiss of pain made Adam cringe,

“What?” asked Adam,

“Did I stutter, get here next to me” repeated Bruce, Adam climbs into the bed awkwardly to have Bruce grip his shirt and pull him closer, the two kissed making Adam's stomach flutter,

“Uhmmm” began Adam,

“Don’t, let's just, let's just sleep, alright” stuttered Bruce,

“Okay” said Adam,

“I can see you’re still thinking, just stop and sleep” said Bruce shuffling back down to lean his head against the pillow, Adam laid down with him, Bruce shut his eyes while Adam stared at him, his intentions not trying to be creepy but the adrenaline of the kiss still pumping through his veins.

“I love you” whispered Adam,

“I know” replied Bruce with a chuckle,

“Fuck your star wars” said Adam,

“Okay, okay, I love you too” said Bruce leaning in and placing a kiss to Adam's forehead. 

The next morning would be good for about five minutes before Bruce tore his bandages off, how? Joel knows but won’t tell, and if it was brought up near the two they’d mutter some bullshit excuse about being needed elsewhere.


End file.
